Talk:Forelhost (Skyrim)
Why isn't there any mention of the dragon priest (name and mask name) or even which shout can be found here? I just put up some info on the Dragonwall for you. It mentions the shout that you can earn here. I may also put up information an the dragon priest (Rahgot) as well. Wolfpaw8 (talk) 20:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) If someone could add an actual picture of the dragonwall in game, I think it would sum up the article quite well. Wolfpaw8 (talk) 08:39, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Accessing the word wall If you're on horseback, you can actually climb around to the left of the upper level of the exterior area, reaching the word-wall without having to go through the whole dungeon first. Of course, the door at the top is locked from the inside so you'll need to go through from the ground level to get to Rahgot anyways. Jazzlizard (talk) 17:07, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Bug-A Stormcloak Courier can spawn in Forelhost Crypt, in the room beyond the well with the skeevers and frostbite spider webs. Also managed to access the word wall, without a horse, though it was a bit of a pain. The mountains directly southwest of the marker appear to be the least steep. Started somewhere around Nightingale Hall. Holythirteen (talk) 04:37, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Puzzle Door Bug Playing on the Xbox360, v1.5. The puzzle door is being extremely difficult. First, the rings refused to turn. Ran out of the Story Room door and back in (as it says in bug section), to no avail. I tried reloading the save, then rebooting the xbox, also to no avail. I ran back to the Crypt, then back into the Refectory (to reload the map), and finally got the rings to start moving. Second problem, the claw wont make the door open, even though the rings are now able to spin, and it's on the right combination. Tried respinning the wheels. Tried Reloading. Reloaded and respun. Reload map. Reload map and respin. Rebootxbox. Reload and respin. Reboot, reload map, respin. STILL WONT RESPOND TO THE CLAW, HALF AN HOUR LATER (I might have forgotten a reboot and reload or two). I finally, as a last ditch effort, rebooted my Xbox, and loaded the autosave from entering the Crypt. From there, on a fresh reboot, I loaded the Refectory, and the door, FINALLY, opened as it should (though I did respin the wheels just to be safe). I literally spent over half an hour figuring this out. I would recommend that the fix of "Create a save game in the Crypt. Then, reboot your Xbox, and reload the game. Enter the Refectory again, and the door should work" to the bug section relating to the puzzle door. Or something to that effect. Simply leaving the room DOES NOT fix this bug, at least not for me. I am long used to Bethesda bugs, but this was simply absurd. 06:01, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Changelog Information Changed the false information of rahgot summoning draugr, he summons nothing. the draugr rise out of their sarcophagi in the room... Water Freezing Bug AgeOfDawn (talk) 22:58, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Playing on PS3, (patch 2.05 Europe). After getting the word of power using the jumping glitch, I activated the quest. I went at the Forelhost Stronghold and so far so good (killed the dragon cultists/enemies etc). Then I entered the Forelhost Crypt. I killed the dragon cultist and I went left to the well. Picked the master lock and tried to swim. The game froze. Restarted the system, reloaded my last save, went again there, the game froze again. I've decided to do something different, for example, I used the wait command before and after picking the lock, saved the game couple of times, went out from the ruin then back in, tried to swim into the well and it froze. Dont know what to do else. Can someone help me? Because this is my last dragon priest to kill in order to get the final mask from the dragon priest shrine. I think If I reload an older save of mine and try not to get the word, this freezing may disapear. But I don't have older saves. I keep only two very recent ones (one before entering a location and one inside the location). Wallac (talk) 20:00, March 23, 2013 (UTC) You could try going the other way to get the gate key and see if that has any effect. 3500 year old notes It's rather odd that the notes between the final dragon cult members have survived since the early first era, about 3500 years. Not bad for little scraps of paper, considering that the only known books surviving from this time were written by the Dwemer about 600 years later and number about 5. Come to think of it, they probably shouldn't even be in a language the Dragonborn can understand. Holythirteen (talk) 05:22, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Path to Forelhost The information about soul gem traps on the path up to Forelhost is incorrect. There are no soul gems or even stone arches on any path up to the ruin. I think the person who wrote this confused it with Lost Tongue Overlook - there is an ice soul gem trap on the way up to there. I've edited the page to reflect this. --Kryv (talk) 19:27, March 19, 2015 (UTC)